Using current thickfilm printing techniques, it is difficult to print a conductive thickfilm over a structure or topology thicker than about 10 mils. Thus, when a conductor is bounded above and below by thickfilm dielectrics, each of the dielectrics is limited to a thickness of about 5 mils so that it is possible to print a thickfilm ground shield over the dielectric structure. However, limiting the thickness of the dielectrics that bound a conductor typically places limits on the conductor itself. For example, if one desires to build a transmission line structure having a given impedance, bounding a conductor with dielectrics of a given height and dielectric constant will dictate the width of the conductor. While such a “width limit” is sometimes irrelevant, there are times when a width limit is smaller than desired. For example, in one application, a conductor “width limit” was smaller than a width of a shunt component that an engineer wanted to couple into a transmission line structure.